Hope For Every Fallen Straight Man
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Blake is lonely. Hunter has an errand. Ninja Ops isn't as empty as it seems. DustinXBlakeXTommy. Continuation of Comicbooks, Alien Crooks and Things Like Chemistry. SLASH!


Dustin and Tommy's relationship had developed a lot further than either had initially anticipated

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Dustin would have been fucking the Bradley brothers left and right. This is not beta-ed as it is a surprise gift for _Whispering Ranger_ my sometimes unofficial beta.

X x X x X x X

Dustin and Tommy's relationship had developed a lot further than either had initially anticipated. The bizarre drunken fling turned into a date and then a second date and before they knew it they were going steady. Their Ranger days may have been over, but the pair still connected with the other's team and further with their own. Dustin was the Newest Head of the Wind Academy. Tommy continued teaching, but still did Ranger research and networking as he felt it was his duty. Trini was dead. Kim was still doing gymnastics. Jason had a daughter with Emily. Billy was on Aquitar again. And he hadn't heard from or seen Zach in years. As the last active original Ranger it was his duty to protect the world from the forces of either. However there was one group no Male Ranger would ever be able to defeat…

The Ranger Yaoi Federation

X x X x X x X

Blake Bradley was doing a favor for his brother. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Hunter was tied down at the Thunder Academy and Dustin needed some documents from him there were too important to be merely faxed.

The Navy Thunder Ranger was in a bit of a rut. He had not got any in a while as his girlfriend had become queen bee in the Ranger Yaoi Federation much to his chagrin. Her fascination had become a full-blown obsession, though to any one of her other teammates had known that for quite a while.

Hunter was a good guy as brothers went. But sometimes he wondered how true it was when people mentioned Hunter had all the luck. The recent change up in relationships had found Hunter a girlfriend and Blake unofficially out of one. Hunter had been going steady for a few weeks with none other than Dino Thunder's Yellow Ranger, Kira Ford. Kira was on break from the first leg of her first national tour. She was an opening act, but it was still quite a big step for her in her career.

Said Yellow Ranger had lost her boyfriend to one of her newer boyfriend's teammates. A Red in particular, Shane Clarke to be precise.

X x X x X x X

'Hunter so owes me' thought Blake as he walked through the familiar halls of Ninja Ops.

It had been a while indeed. His first year with Factory Blue went without a hitch. But the next few did not follow suit. That was not to say he was doing horrible. A few accidents had cost him the gold, but he had made a nice recovery. He was on his way to the top, and he only had a couple more races to ensure it.

'I wonder if we are over. I could really go for some head right now' thought Blake as he struggled through the halls. He passed several rooms that brought back memories. The two Blue Rangers had done various sexual acts through out the facility without the others ever finding out.

Dustin was nowhere to be seen so he headed to the one remaining place he had yet to check: Dustin's chambers.

X x X x X x X

Blake didn't know what to do now. He had knocked several times, but he had got no response. He knew that Hunter would never send him on a pointless mission, especially with the possible fury of Tori to deal with. Blake was about to give up when something caught his attention. He was so entranced by his own thoughts that he had missed something.

X x X x X x X

"Oh Dustin..."

X x X x X x X

Blake did not like where this was going.

X x X x X x X

Two males were currently entwined on a bed in the chambers of the Wind Academy's Head Instructor. One was currently propped up on the bed with pillows while the other…

X x X x X x X

Blake didn't want to intrude but he did have a mission. And he didn't want to return and to have to face the possible combine wrath of Kira and Hunter; they were collectively almost as bad as Tori.

X x X x X x X

"You're ass is so tight dude" Dustin let out.

X x X x X x X

Blake was beginning to great freaked out. At first he thought Tori's Yaoi obsession had rubbed off on him, but upon further inspection…

X x X x X x X

"Fuck Dustin…"

The earth ninja devoured the length of the male below him greedily, swallowing with great pride and vigor.

They were lovers for almost four months now. Tommy didn't want to admit it, but he fell for Dustin the moment he met him. The same thing could have been said about another brunette in Tommy's case, but Dustin was simply too irresistible. Tommy didn't even know when exactly or why he began to feel the way he did about the younger brunette. He just knew that he catch himself staring at the yellow ranger the entire time they worked together. He never admitted it, but there were other reasons he collected information on the other teams…

X x X x X x X

Blake was beginning to get turned on despite the grunts and pants of both parties being distinctively male.

X x X x X x X

It was after their initial teamup that the two had first hooked up. There was a massive Ranger reunion. Sadly several were not able to make it as a few were on other planets and one in particular had crossed over to the other side. Trini Kwan had died the same year as Lightspeed's battle to protect Mariner Bay.

X x X x X x X

Blake could not control himself. While he still held the document in one hand, the other began to explore his torso and his crotch.

'This is so wrong… but it feels so good' the Navy Ranger thought.

X x X x X x X

"DDDUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN…" - moaned the brunette as Dustin began to hastened his oral assault on what the Yellow Wind Ranger referred to as the 'Christmas Ranger's South Pole.'

X x X x X x X

Blake was quickening his exploration. The noises of their exploits were simply too intense for him to ignore. Straight or gay. The attraction and lust in the air was simply too much… even for a seasoned ninja.

X x X x X x X

"Dustin…take me…now…"

"You know the drill," Dustin said taking control.

Tommy nodded, but waited to be told what to do.

"Spread your legs for me…" the Yellow Ranger began.

Tommy was position on his hands and knees. Dustin's favorite position was doggy style. And who was Tommy to complain when Dustin was as well equipped as he was?

The Yellow Ranger was still awed by the sight before him. A finger grazed the Black Ranger's right nipple. Another traced the furry 'treasure trail' from the navel to Tommy's penis.

"Don't tease me Dustin or I am going to cum early."

"And that would be a problem why?"

"I am an OLD MAN. I don't have Ninja Ranger stamina either."

"Am I teasing you?" asked Dustin in a naïve voice.

"Get on with it or I will get myself off!"

"I would love you to try that."

Hunter moaned at the words. He loved when the other talked to him like that. One finger entered the tight entrance, stretching and torturing the younger ranger.

"Yessssss. AHHHHHHAAHHAHAAHHAHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHH …" – moaned Tommy as Dustin entered him.

X x X x X x X

This was beginning to get intense, even for Blake. He may never have truly condoned Tori's obsession before. But his curiosity and a major case of blue balls were making it more and more acceptable in his mind.

X x X x X x X

"I NEED YOU IN ME FASTER AND HARDER! I AM YOUR LOVE PUPPET. BRING ME OVER THE EDGE DUSTIN! MAKE ME CUM! I AM YOUR BITCH!" declared Tommy.

The brunette groaned. The waves of euphoria were simply too much for the veteran Ranger causing his body to jerk violently partially due to Dustin's ninja stamina as Dustin fucked him senseless.

"Dustin a little bit further…do it now!"

X x X x X x X

Blake had his mind made up. He was going to act on impulse now. The Navy Ranger had never got to know the Yellow Ranger. But even Straight as an Arrow Hunter commented on how cute Dustin was. Blake never really had a chance to think about it as he almost always had Tori, but at this point in time he was beginning to realize the lost opportunity.

X x X x X x X

"YOU ARE A FUCKING GOD…" - moaned Tommy as Dustin quickened his pace. The length of his penis moving in and out inch by inch.

"You feel so good… Was that new" - whispered Dustin.

"Kim told me about it. She said women do it so I figured I could adapt it."

"Whatever it is, keep it up."

X x X x X x X

Blake opened the door to the darkened room and entered the room quietly, well as quietly as his Ninja Abilities would allow him. Both of the sexually active males were Ninja at one point so it would not be an easy task.

The couple didn't notice him and the Thunder Ninja moved out of their line of sight. The sights, sounds, and especially the smells of the activity would soon send him over the edge.

"I always thought Tori would be the one doing this Blake. I never pegged you for liking dick, but to each his own" Dustin spoke out into the darkness.

Tommy chuckled as well as he could while Dustin slowly his pace. He knew all too well living with a Yaoi obsessed Female Ranger.

Blake became a shade of crimson that would have made even Hunter jealous.

"Blake I know that you've been subconsciously staring at my ass for years. You can come out of the shadows and join us!" Dustin said in a seductive tone. Blake did not even have to think as he instinctually moved closer to the couple as Dustin began to pull out of Tommy and stand up.

Blake mentally shivered at the thought of what was about to transpire. He never imagined in a million years that he would be in bed engaging in sexual acts with not one but two other men.

"So the infamous Blake Bradley is playing for the other team again?" joked Tommy as Dustin nuzzled his neck.

"Place nice Dr. O."

"Only my students can call me that," Tommy said glaring at the Yellow Ranger.

"Fine would you prefer Christmas Ranger?"

Tommy was silenced.

"So Blake what are you up for?" Dustin asked while he took Blake's shirt off his shoulders and through it off into a corner.

"umm… Dust…. Um…" he stammered back.

"Dr. O you can take five. Blakey here needs a crash course in man sex."

"How long will this take?"

"You can watch if you want."

Tommy nodded.

"But if this leaks to Kat or Tori you are cut off from my 'Pole of Pleasure' for the rest of your color changing life."

Tommy looked nervous.

Dustin moved closer and pushed Blake onto the bed. Dustin made quick work of the shoes, socks, and jeans, though he seductively and slowly unbuttoned them while also removing the belt.

"Dude did you really like it?" Dustin asked in a seductive voice while also blowing into Blake's right ear, causing various parts of his anatomy to become rigid.

Blake gave a blank stare while a few whimpers of pleasure came out of mouth.

"I meant what you saw… I never pictured you as the type to like dick" Dustin- whispered in an characteristic husky voice.

Blake couldn't release a single word from his mouth. He was too mesmerized by Dustin's new persona. Dustin's confidence and not to mention his very endowed anatomy were two turn on's for the man who had been trying to escape his girlfriends Yaoi obsession for years.

"I think he liked it a lot!" Tommy said as he jerked himself off in the background. "I know I couldn't resist you the minute I first laid eyes on you. It took a lot of control to resist as long as I did."

"If I remember our first time, the term 'minute man' was even too generous."

"I'm not that old."

"But you were definitely a quivering mess."

"Dustin I think you should take care of that" Tommy said pointing to Blake's rigid and throbbing penis with his unoccupied hand.

"I was getting to that Dr. O" Dustin replied pulling off Blake's navy boxers with his teeth before licking along his treasure trail.

"Oh Dustin…" he began, but was too caught up in the waves of euphoria to continue speaking.

Before he knew it Dustin was taking his length with prowess he had never seen before. Dustin may not have been the best Ninja, but he was definitely the king of the bedroom of the six Ninja Storm Rangers in his personal opinion.

"Let me help you," purred Tommy as he came over and began kissing Blake as Dustin continued his assault on Blake's lower half.

"Relax and enjoy it dude. This will most likely be your one and only chance," said the brunette bringing his lips to those of the Navy Ranger. In the process Tommy added some Tongue.

Blake moaned louder and Dustin took it as his cue to suck faster and harder. Dustin began using his tongue in the process of deep throating. Blake was washed over in waves of ecstasy. Dustin used this to his advantage.

All common sense was being overridden in Blake's mind. Dustin was giving him HEAD!! The Thunder Ranger looked into Dustin's eyes as the Yellow Ranger's head bobbed up and down. Tommy had move onto servicing Dustin, as Dustin alone was enough to quickly bring Blake close to cumming.

All of a sudden Dustin came to an abrupt stop.

"We can't let this happen," Dustin said licking up a bit of precum from Blake.

"Is he good at kissing Christmas?"

"So I'm Christmas again?"

"Answer the friggin' question Tommy!!"

Tommy knew better to trying to continue, as Dustin would always win.

"He is."

"Is he now?" Dustin said moving forward to take a test drive himself.

"What are you gonna do with me now?" Blake asked.

"I have wanted you for too longer to stop here Blake. And I know you've been wanting it too."

His (Blake's) body shuddered from Dustin's touch. Pure lust was eradiating from Dustin. He was a definite sex kitten. He began to wonder if the term nymphomaniac would be more appropriate.

"Blake we won't force you. But your dick is definitely giving us the green light to go."

Dustin slapped Tommy.

"Stop with your Christmas related humor!"

Blake internally laughed again and kissed Tommy back, their erections rubbing together as Dustin's poked at his entrance.

"You both want to tease me?"

"Of course" Dustin replied. Tommy was French kissing. Dustin's was leaving little nips all along Blake's neck.

The three now lay entangled on the bed, each other trying to ravish as much as skin they could reach.

"You can fuck me another time in the future Blake, but if this is our only shot, then I want to be the one to introduce you the wonderful world of man sex. Tommy is as big of a whore as any Pink so don't worry it shouldn't be too difficult for you. He's still tighter than any girl you'd meet."

Blake found himself in the middle of the man sandwich. He was topping Tommy, but Dustin was behind him, his erection rubbing against Blake's now very hungry butt. Blake's mind was already in overdrive at the thought of what the Yellow Ranger could do with his well above average piece of equipment.

"Do it Blake, fuck me now," moaned the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He began to play with his own dick as he waited for Blake to proceed.

"He likes rough. Nothing is too hard or too fast for him," Dustin whispered in Blake's ear as Dustin began to nip at it too.

Blake was too lost in the moment to think about what he was doing. He had never read any of Tori's Yaoi or seen any of the movies, but somehow he knew how to do all the right things on instinct alone.

Before he knew it Dustin was behind him teasing his hungry ass.

Blake didn't even bother entering any fingers. He went straight in for the kill and began plowing the hell out of Tommy.

Blake could not suppress his moans at the sight of the currently bucking Tommy.

'Maybe Tori was right in some odd way? This is pretty hot' thought Blake as Dustin began to tease him with his very nimble fingers.

The three teased each other in some way. But soon, they wanted more. Before he knew it, in a very out of character moment, Blake cried out,

"Dustin stop fucking around with your fingers. Fuck me good and hard now! MAKE A MAN OUT OF ME NOW!"

"You heard him Dusty. Fuck him good" Tommy panted as Blake continued to assault his ass.

"There's no going back after this Blake."

"I want you now Dusty."

"Ok dude" Dustin said slowly entering Blake much quicker than he anticipated.

Tommy lay on his back on the bed toward the edge. Blake was standing up fucking him as Dustin was doing the same behind the Navy Thunder Ranger.

Soon the room was filled with the smell of sweat and sex and cries of lust and pleasure.

"Oh God! You feel so good Blake! You're almost as good as Dustin. THAT'S THE SPOT! HARDER…harder… HHAAAARRRDDDEEERRR!" Tommy let out.

"Fuck him faster Blake" Dustin said as he quickened his own pace.

Tommy began to pump his dick faster as the other two quickened their thrusts.

Blake could tell he was close. He went down to kiss Tommy as Dustin added a few more red marks and his already very raw neck.

Tommy could only moan louder at the sight before his eyes.

"Oh God I'm getting close" Tommy let out as he could tell Blake would not be too long far behind.

"Cream yourself" Blake replied.

"Let him get filled with your cum" Dustin added.

Tommy came first as Blake's thrusts hit all the right spots. Tommy let out several large bursts of cum. As this was occurring Blake felt the walls of Tommy butt tightened even more causing him to follow Tommy's lead. Blake left his cum in Tommy's ass.

Dustin would be the last to cum. Blake decided to try something different. And he dismounted from the now quivering mess that was Tommy.

"You felt so good in me Dusty, but I have better plans," whispered Blake as he removed himself from Dustin. He pushed the Yellow Ranger on the bed.

Blake moved his head to Dustin's throbbing penis. All eleven inches of it. He was still not skilled enough yet to get even half of it in his mouth but he did his best. It took a while, but Dustin cummed in his mouth. Blake did his best to swallow it all, but a bit dribbled down his chin.

Blake collapsed onto the bed between the couple.

"Blake that was amazing" Tommy said nuzzling his neck.

"It was. Thanks Dustin for teaching me the ropes."

"And?" Dustin asked.

"What?" Blake nervously replied.

"You want to ask us something didn't you?"

"Oh that. Hunter wanted me to bring you some files."

"You could have just left them, but I am glad you let me fuck you senseless instead dude. You don't know how long I wanted you."

"Somehow the feelings mutual. But I always thought Hunter would be more of your type."

"Hunter's cute, but you have a better butt."

Blake blushed.

"Um… Dusty…?"

"Yes Tommy?"

"Do you?"

Dustin thought for a minute.

"How's the Tori situation?"

"Why?"

"Well dude, would you like to do it again?" Dustin asked.

Blake did not even wait for a response before going down on Dustin again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dustin replied as he ran his fingers through Blake's silky hair.

"IF you and Tori are over, I for one would love to make this permanent," Tommy added innocently.

"I'm sick of being second string to Yaoi anyways. If you can't beat them, you join them" Blake said with a chuckle. " Can I stay…forever?"

"As long as you continue fucking me like that" Tommy said.

"And as long as you give me that mind blowing head. No offense Tommy, but he blows you literally out of the waters. He is such a natural!"

The trio moved into various positions but Dustin always remained in control. Dustin would take care of his two lovers until the end of eternity. The was hope after all for that fallen man. Yaoi may have stolen his girlfriend, but it had also brought him two boyfriends.

X X x X x X

**Author's Note**

If you haven't noticed already I have a fascination with Dustin being a top as well as Tori being a Yaoi fanatic. There are just simply not enough Dustin-Blake stories so this was done for _Whispering Ranger_ who kindly asked for it. The sex is not as graphic, but what can you really expect. I'm a dude… one that is not into gay sex… I am open minded enough to read a slash relationship, but sex is another thing regardless of the genders of the involved parties. It was no piece of cake for me.

The title is in reference to another Relient K Song. In this case it was _Hope for Every Fallen Man_. It is in reference to Blake converting to "the Dark Side."

**Griffin**


End file.
